


A wild Genshin Impact hellhole

by Yubi (ToyuWritesThings)



Category: Genshin Impact - Fandom
Genre: Genshin impact, Hell, childe is a sophisticated diplomat now, dump, shut the hell up aether, someone help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyuWritesThings/pseuds/Yubi
Summary: Pretty much all the short things here are made from jokes with my friendsThe longer ones are things I actually put time and effort into
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. oh my god

as childe continued to set up preparations for their tea party with the cryo regisvine, he suddenly noticed aether fortnite dancing in the background.

"what,,, are you doing???" he asked

aether said nothing. no speak. only fortnite dance.

after a moment's silence, the only noises being aether's new attempts to rap, chongyun walked over and slammed his claymore over the traveler's head, causing the blonde to fall unconscious instantly.

with that friendly notion, they were ready to appeal to the cryo regisvine.


	2. Kaeya, but he's Ikea

Kaeya gave the Anemo Hypostasis a dark look. "You may be confident now, but you've yet to see my final form."  
As he spoke, Kaeya lifted his sword into the air, shouting a sort of incantation before blue light began to swirl around him. In a quick process, suddenly, a full Ikea building crashed onto the Anemo Hypostasis, bringing its near-full HP down to zero.  
And almost killing Lumine in the process.  
Lumine quickly dashed to the side, the foundation of the Ikea building crashing inches away from her. As she skidded to a halt, she backed up a bit to get a closer look at the sudden appearance of the Ikea building... and the sudden DISappearance of Kaeya.  
"Uhmm.. where did Kaeya go?" asked Paimon, speaking Lumine's thoughts. "Paimon was sure he'd been here a few minutes ago.."  
As Paimon spoke, light surrounded the Ikea building yet again. It shrank and swiftly turned back into the humanoid form of Kaeya.  
"...Oh." Paimon's disapproval was clear in her voice.  
"What? You sound so upset," observed Kaeya. "I DID win this battle for you, you know."  
Lumine sighed heavily, but Paimon interrupted her first, yet again. "The Traveler was gonna make Xiangling fight it! You know, since Xiangling needs more EXP AND has the right Vision for this fight!"  
Kaeya shrugged. "Oh, well, oops. I'm sure you can find another Anemo Hypostasis around here, anyway."  
Just before Paimon retreated, she stuck her tongue out at Kaeya. "Honestly! You're even more annoying than the tone-deaf bard!" Then she disappeared behind Lumine.  
Finally, Lumine could get a few words in.  
"I always knew you were an Ikea building.. it was just a matter of time before you revealed your true identity."  
With a short smirk, she then turned and walked off.


End file.
